The present invention relates to a container assembly constructed of plastics materials and primarily intended for containment of liquids such as paint or solvents.
Conventionally liquids such as paints and solvents are stored in metal cans or glass bottles, these however are expensive to form, heavy and in the case of glass bottles, fragile. There is therefore a demand for a lightweight, inexpensive and robust container formed from plastics materials and which is suitable for paints and solvents. However, many plastics materials which are inexpensive and shock resistant, such as polypropylene, and from which a suitable container could be formed, are often corroded or otherwise adversely affected by paints or solvents while suitable plastics materials which are likely to alleviate these effects from paint or solvent are generally regarded as unacceptably expensive.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a container assembly formed of plastics material and a method of constructing such an assembly by which the aforementioned difficulties can be alleviated.